


Handcuffed to my Enemy

by SpartanXHunterX



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angry Chloé Bourgeois, Angry Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Audrey is an ass, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Handcuffed Together, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Post-Episode: s02 Queen Wasp (Queen's Battle Part 2), lots of frustration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanXHunterX/pseuds/SpartanXHunterX
Summary: Alya thought it would be a good idea. Handcuffing her friend to her crush so the two could talk before he left.Now she feels bad for her bestie as she's stuck to the person she hates most for the next three weeks.If Marinette doesn't kill Chloé by the end of it... It'll be a miracle.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 29
Kudos: 257





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under Lock and Key](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901358) by [EdenDaphne (edelet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelet/pseuds/EdenDaphne), [Maerynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maerynn/pseuds/Maerynn). 



> This work is also inspired by this Tumblr post: https://spartanxhunterx.tumblr.com/post/623831361525104640/dumb-chloenette-idea

Alya was nothing if not a dedicated friend.

Well, ok... She was also a good reporter and a great girlfriend to Nino and great person to people overall.

But the point was, Alya would do anything to help her best friend with her problems. Specifically, her boy problems and her inability to talk to Adrien.

No matter how much Marinette bailed out or backed off Alya would never hold it against her, get annoyed sure but never hold it against her.

While Alya was simply providing her girl with opportunities to confess her love, it was ultimately up to Marinette to decide _when_ the right time was. But right now, there was a problem.

Well... More of a setback then a problem but to the metaphorical ship that the class called ' Adrienette ' it was, in fact, a problem.

Adrien was scheduled to be gone for about a month on a very, very long photoshop/ commercial recording. Alya was not sure if Marinette would be able to go that whole month without at least gushing about Adrien.

And personally?

Alya could handle Marinette while Adrien was here, she found it a little harder to do so while he wasn't.

So when the class started talking about what Sabrina had been telling them. Then she got a good idea.

* * *

For a week Sabrina had been talking about it, for a week she had captivated the class with the details and intricacies. But today was the day that the class was going to see them up close.

Akuma-proof handcuffs.

Well... A one-off prototype that would never see mass production anyway. It had originally been an idea petitioned by the police force for use against Akuma's, for when they thought they could help.

But powerful Akuma like stormy weather, pixilator and darkblade had fully discarded that idea out the window. The first and only model was in the hands of Sabrina's dad, why? She wasn't sure.

For the week leading up to today she had planned and prepared and rehearsed her lines and she was ready to initiate her next 'get Adrienette talking to one another' plans.

And the best part? Sabrina was fully on board with it too. She was a much a secret Adrienette shipper as much as Chloé was an Anti-Adrienette shipper.

It was at lunch that Sabrina presented it, the large glass top case that showed the simply bulky cuffs. The cuff parts were wide like shackles, about two inches, the metal itself about 3/4's of an inch thick, the inside was actually padded with soft leather like that found on sofas and the two identical cuffs were connected by a thick yet flexible metal wire that was surrounded by a sturdy plastic casing. There was no official key to it, but a keycard that interacted with hidden electronics to release the magnetic locks.

All in all, bland but cool.

Chloé was in the bathroom currently and for Alya that meant now was _the_ perfect time to do it.

"So?" She leaned over the table, gaining everyone else's attention as she stared down Sabrina. "Can we try them on?"

" Alya I don't think-" Marinette was, unfortunately, cut off as some of the others clamored to be the first to use them.

The noise was died down when Sabrina put her hands on the case. "Well... I'm not supposed to open it but..." She shot Alya a sly look. " if we do two people at a time then we may have time. "

"Alright!" Kim was the first to get up front, with Alix pushing against him to be first.

The cuffs were first put on them two, both trying to pull away from each other to test the cuffs strength. After a moment she used The keycard to unlock the cuffs.

Then it was Juleka and Rose. The goth let out a mumbled 'wicked ' while rose simply smiled. Then it was Ivan and Mylēne, Nino and Alya, Max and Nathaniel.

Suddenly Alya turned to Marinette, holding out one end of the cuffs. "Come on girl, your turn." She then turned to Adrien. "What say you sunshine? Wanna share your turn with Marinette."

" I dunno... My father. "

"Can't punish you over something he won't know dude." Nino bumped his shoulder lightly, trying to encourage he bro to lighten up slightly.

Marinette however had gone stock still, the idea of being stuck to Adrien making her mind go blank. Alya used this predictable lapse in concentration to close the cuffs around Marinette right wrist.

She slyly gestured to Sabrina and the girl began to secretly tuck the keycard away while Alya presented the other end to Adrien. He seemed to consider it, half reaching for it while also eyeing the doors. As if his father would burst through at the moment he touched it.

if all went well to Alya's plan then the _worst_ that would happen is they remove the cuffs before Adrien leaves, at best, Marinette would have to tag along on the ride with Adrien to where he was going until the keycard was 'found', which wouldn't be long until after they had arrived.

Of course, it seemed the universe had a different definition of 'worst case scenario ' as Chloé came stomping back to the table with a fire in her eyes.

"And what do you losers think you're doing!?"

" we're trying out these cuffs, they're really cool. " Aw, sweet Rose, never noticing the aggressive stance that Chloé carried or the way how others reacted to the blonde heiress.

"So why is Sabrina hiding the key to them?"

Those around them blinked before turning to the redheaded girl. Chloé's eyes darted around them, seeing the cuff on Marinette, the pocket where the keycard was, Alya's annoyance and the way how Adrien was actually contemplating putting the other half on himself.

"Oh! No way am I letting this happen!" She stalked forwards, intent to either grab Sabrina or the cuffs unknown.

"Sabrina Run!" Alya's cry ripped Marinette out of her daydream and she blanched at the cuff on her hand. The redhead took fast paced steps away from the entire group but didn't run off too far, just a few tables over so she could watch.

"Alya! Get it off!"

Even with all of this going on Adrien still picked up the other end of the cuffs half holding it over his hand but hesitating.

it was this hesitation that resulted in Chloé's slimmer fingers to pull the cuff from his hand and clamp it to her own left wrist. A silent but noticeable middle finger to the classes, specifically Alya's, attempt to get both Marinette and Adrien stuck together.

She hated seeing it happen.

"Chloé!"

There was an uproar of voices as each tried to argue over who should and shouldn't have had the cuffs.

"Shut up! All of you!" It was actually Marinette who managed to silence everyone , each student looked to their student president warily. "Alya, I appreciate you trying to help me." At Alya's smug smile she held up her cuffed hand. "But I'd rather not..." She side eyed Adrien. "Do _that_ just yet ok?"

" Sabrina can I have the key please? I'd rather not be stuck to Chloé any longer then necessary. "

"Hey!" Chloé flicked her hair. " I am a delight, it's you who's the problem. "

Giving a nod Sabrina began to step forwards, hands fidgeting to get the keycard out. She carefully held it out in front of her as if afraid something would happen to it.

"Students." Most of those at the table turned to the voice, seeing M.Damocles approaching them. "I've received reports of a lot of noise, is everything alright over here?"

The class fumbled to think of an excuse, they couldn't exactly say they had and were using handcuffs in school.

"Well it's uhh..." Alya blanked as she tried to divert attention away from the cuffed girls , even Ivan subtly moved to shield them from view. "We were all just having an intense debate about..." her eyes darted to everyone else, pleading to them to help her.

But someone else was getting more impatient at the seconds ticked by. As Chloé watched Sabrina walk in the slowest she could she ran out of patience entirely.

Stomping her foot she shouted at the redhead. "Sabrina!"

What happened next could be described as a cartoon gag in slow motion. Sabrina jumped at the noise, the card went flying from her hand over Nino's head. Kim and Alix were the only ones to react and both leaped to catch it, in their duel attempt to do so they accidentally swiped it in midair, causing it to sail away, bounce off Ivan's arm and drop to the floor near M.Damocles.

***Crunch***

There was a sharp intake of breath as the principal stopped walking and looked down to his feet. He cringed as he lifted his foot to see the cracked and broken keycard as it laid in shatters.

"Fuck."

" Lahiffe, Detention. "


	2. Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!

This was not how Marinette had thought her day would go, not in the slightest.

When she woke up this morning she had thought about going to school, learning, maybe having to sneak out to fight an Akuma and possibly fail to admit her crush to Adrien yet again.

But here she was, sat in the principles office, handcuffed to Chloé, with the only thing able to get the cuffs off them laid shattered on the desk before them.

Chloé was sat next to her, right there, arms crossed and sour pout on her face. Marinette was physically capable of moving her leg to push the blonde heiress in her own leg, the cuffs didn't really grant much distance between them and as is, Marinette was already keeping her hand on her knee so Chloé could have room to keep her arms crossed without having to drag her arm.

Marinette's mother, Sabine and Sabrina's father Roger were also in the room. They and M.Damocles were waiting for either Chloé's father or mother to arrive.

It was only the simple knocking and entry of the man in question that got Marinette out of her thoughts.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic and duties kept me busy." The older Bourgeois caste a observant look to the two girls hands, frowning at the cuffs but not at any one person in particular. "Oh course I was briefed on my way here, so just a recap."

M. Damocles cleared his throat, adjusting his tie, his standard level of nervousness and paranoia coming through when dealing with the mayor. "Of course, one of our students, Rogers daughter, brought in these handcuffs to show the class, no doubt an exciting thing for them."

The principle wilted under Chloé's glare but quickly regained his train of thought. "During it all these two got cuffed together and the ugh, keycard got broken... By me." He gestured to the remains of said item that laid on the desk.

"Roger," The mayor turned to the father of his daughters friend. "Is there anything that can be done? A simple solution."

" I too would like to know that, " Sabine interjected. "I don't like my daughter being chained to another person."

" Of course, of course. This situation is far from ideal. I can head down to the station as soon as we're done here, try to get in contact with those who made the cuffs, they should have answers. " Roger rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness, it was easy to see paranoia in his eyes.

Andre was not one to push on such things, He had learnt during his in politics that doing so was a fast way to lose connections.

Sabine was not of the same mind. "So what aren't you telling us?"

" It... Ugh... May take a while, and they'll have to recreate the keycard. " he gestured to the item mentioned. "And I'm not sure how long that will take."

" realistically speaking, what's your guess? " Roger turned to Damocles before taking his hat into his hand.

"At worst... A month."

" WHAT! " Chloé shot up from her seat, almost marching up to her father. Unfortunately, due to the Cuffs, Marinette was also dragged up from her spot and she almost toppled over. "Daddy there has to be something you can do! Anything! A locksmith! Or even get a blowtorch to at least separate them apart!"

" Chloé! Stop dragging me. " The biracial girl pulled back in the cuff, almost dragging Chloé away from her father. "Xiǎozi."

"Marinette." The stern look was enough for Marinette to at least look apologetic to her Maman but there was no apology given to Chloé.

"Too dangerous, I'd rather not burn you two getting those cuffs off, and a locksmith won't be able to do anything as there's no actual lock to work with."

Chloé's body shook with barley controlled frustration.

"Its magnetic right?" Marinette turned to Roger, getting a nod he continued. "Then we just need to get something to hold against the magnets so they separate themselves instead of holding together."

She'd seen that in a movie once, although she wasn't going to say that out loud.

"Could work, but I'm pretty sure the magnets are on the underside of the metal, where your arms are touching the cuffs, so it may be difficult to do but I'll ask, see if it's possible."

" So is that all? Nothing else can be done at all? " M.Damocles looked between the three other adults.

"I'm afraid their isn't much else that can be done, short of you two organising their future accommodations. I doubt you'll be able to get them to be in two places at once." Roger stated, giving a somewhat knowing look at the girls. For the first time since this mess had started the two girls had looked at each other.

They both had the same realisation hit them at the same time.

"Tā mā de bù!"

"Not in a million years!"

" Marinette that's enough, I will wash your mouth out young lady. But I'm afraid this is how it is now girls, until Roger gets word back you're stuck together. "

"I'll take them back to class, give the news." Roger waited for all the adults approval before gesturing the girls to follow them.

"This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous."

Chloé tried to stalk out the room, tried. Meaning after she got past Marinette the smaller girl ended up getting dragged along and almost toppling over due to the momentum.

"Chloé slow down. You can't just run off like that."

Chloé, as very much expected, ignored her and kept up her Power walk to the stairs. Losing the last string on her patience Marinette pulled back on the cuff and dug her heels into the ground resulting in a horrible squeaking noise as her shoes slid against the floor.

"That's enough Chloé!" The blonde girl whipped around to her, annoyance and fury in her eyes as she tried to pull back on. "Like it or not we're stuck together for now and that means you can't ignore it any more then I can."

" Yes I can, I _can_ pretend I'm not chained up to some unfashionable do-gooder and I will, cause I don't want to be seen with you. "

"Boo hoo cry me a river. I hate being stuck to miss spoilt and bratty just as much but at least I'm trying to acknowledge that this _is_ happening right now. " Marinette's shook the cuff violently. "Unfortunately we're gonna have to be seen together until this is off. So suck it up."

" Girls please, I know this isn't something either of you two like. " They turned to Roger, half glaring at him in some form of venting their frustrations. He was not bothered by the looks. "But understand that there is little that can be done by you two other then waiting. "

"Now between you and me, I never got to say the best case scenario." That made Marinette and Chloé perk up slightly. "If we're lucky it will only take till the end of the day or maybe even tomorrow."

" That is, of course, under extremely lucky circumstances. "

"So why didn't you say that before?" Chloé tapped her foot impatiently as the two of them came to the bottom of the stairs. Roger gestured them to go up first, so he'd be behind them should they fall.

" Cause I didn't want to set a possibly unattainable expectation, I can spin it and say I pulled strings if I can do it today but if I had said I could and didn't... I'd rather not deal with that. "

"He's got a fair point Chloé, he's already lost his job once because he did his job, he's not going to risk it by falsely getting hopes up."

Chloé didn't comment on that but instead stared to ascend the stairs, Marinette had to scramble to catch up and fall in line so she wouldn't get dragged up or drag Chloé down.

 _despite how much she might want to do_ _that_.

The two got to the top of the stairs and both paused, it was one thing to be chained to one another but another thing to still have to be in class around everyone.

The two of them had to be _tolerable_ around one another, with people around. They shuddered.

Roger took the lead and brought the two of them into their class room. Bustier and the class turned to them as they entered. She eyed the cuffs before sending the girls a synthetic look that made them feel like the puppies that had been kicked.

"Well, officer?"

" Good news is, if we're lucky the cuffs will be off by the end of the day. "

Several students let out a breath of relief, then promptly had that relief stolen.

"Bad news is, it could take up to a month of we're not lucky." There was mumbled talking from the class and multiple sympathetic looks sent Marinette's way, even Sabrina who was trying so very hard to sink into her seat. "I'll know by the end of today but for now and until these are off we all need to be accommodating."

" Of course... " Bustier looked around the class, seeing where the best place to put the two chained up girls would be. "Sabrina," the girl flinched but nodded anyway. "Why don't you move to Marinette's seat for now and you two can take the desk at the front."

Marinette doubted that Sabrina could have vacated the seat any faster if she tried and she didn't blame her. She doubted either her or Chloé looked very preferable to be around.

Chloé was the one to enter the seat first, with the way the cuffs were it would be awkward if she didn't. As she slid into the seats and over to the side near the window she ended up half dragging Marinette onto the other.

"Here Mari. I got this for you." Nino leaned over Adrien's vacant seat, the boy had left shortly after both girls had gone into the office, and presented Mari's backpack to her.

She reached out as much as she could and took it from him, giving a small nod in thanks.

"Well, please continue teaching, I'll be in contact with your parents with what's going to happen." Roger stopped at the door before turning to his daughter. "And Sabrina. We'll talk about this at home."

Alya winced slightly before leaning in to the girls space to whisper to her. " I'm sorry about that. If he gives you grief, tell him it was my idea, not yours. "

The red head nodded but didn't say anything. Class quickly resumed and everyone tried to ignore the obvious tension that was brewing in the front row.

While everyone else was busy learning, Marinette was having trouble writing, with both the clunky metal that surrounded her wrist and the fact that Chloé wouldn't. Stop. TUGGING.

After the Ninth time that Chloé tugged on the cuffs just as Marinette was about to begin she slowly put her pen down and faced the Blonde girl.

"Chloé..." The class seemed to freeze, heads turning to the two girls. "Do we have a problem? "

"I have no idea what you're on about." The heiress replied sourly, doing her best to look down her nose at Marinette.

"Oh... Ok."

After moment class resumed as normal, or as normal as it could get given today's weirdness.

it wasn't for a few minutes before Chloé tried to tug again but Marinette tugged back harder. "Ow!" Now the class out their full attention into the two Of them.

Marinette was nothing less then the image of innocence while Chloé was trying to alleviate the pain she felt in her wrist. To no avail.

"Girls, is there a problem?" Bustier pointed her pen to the two of them but her eyes were on the cuffs.

" I thinks it's the cuffs, they're a little... Bulky and difficult to maneuver in. "

"Right... Please be careful girls, we wouldn't want either of you to get a sprain or worse while wearing those."

They both winced, not liking that particular image.

"I'll share my notes with you Marinette, I can tell it's hard for you to write."

" Thanks Alya. You're the best. "

"You know it girl." When the class resumed to normal, or more accurately, Bustiers back was turned, Nino caught Marinette's attention with hand gestures before pointing back to Alya. Said girl waved her phone slightly to indicate it and Marinette gave a nod.

They'd text later. Hopefully.

* * *

With the end of the day came relief for all. For the other students of Bustiers class it meant getting away from the steadily ticking time bomb that was Marinette and Chloe. 

For said girls it meant finally getting down to the office to learn exactly how long they would be stuck together.

If the bag that Marinette's father was holding was any indication, it was going to be longer then either girl liked.

Chloé was actually leading the way, well, she was dragging Marinette towards the office and it was a miracle that said girl didn't tumble down the steps.

both girls pointedly ignored the stares the other students gave them and Chloé practically barged into M.Damocles office after moving around Marinette's father.

"I better have some good news, right now! "

There was a moment of silence between Roger, M.Damocles And Andre that had both girls hearts drop.

"This is ridiculous, Utterly ridiculous!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xiǎozi = Brat  
> Tā mā de bù! = Fuck no!
> 
> I am using simple Google translate so if there is any one who knows of a more accurate website for translations let me know. Or if these translations are wrong do correct me.


	3. Worst slumber party ever

Marinette had never been in Chloé's limo before. And she never expected to, at least not willingly.

But when you're handcuffed to the mayor of Paris' daughter, you generally don't get much choice in the matter. Unfortunately for the two girls there was little that could be done to remove the cuffs.

Officer Raincomprix had managed to get in contact with those who created the cuffs, however, one was in the states while the other moved to Japan. Both under the pretense of better, higher paying jobs and neither could get back to France for the next three weeks.

Even then it could take a while to unlock depending on what had happened to the original data and designs but Marinette had blocked out the tech talk once it has started.

The only thing to note was that, due to this, both girls would have to spend each and every night and day in the same place, doing the same things and being unable to leave each other's presence.

Their parents had already organised the next week's sleeping arrangements. Tonight they'd be at Chloés, tomorrow Marinette's, then it would alternate between each residence.

So here Marinette sat, chained to Chloé, in the back of a limo to spend a night at Chloé's for an impromptu sleepover that neither of them were willing to have.

Did this count at willing? She doubted it.

Marinette could hear Chloé constantly muttering about things being 'ridiculous' and 'unfair' and for once she might have just agreed with her. Not verbally anyway, she didn't need Chloé getting a big head.

The worst part of it though? During this whole time she would not be able to be Ladybug. She couldn't transform while chained to Chloé and even if she could she wouldn't drag Chloé around with her during an Akuma.

If Hawkmoth attacked now then the Akuma would have free range to do as it pleased.

Was now a bad time to say Chat Noir would also be gone for the next month?

Probably and she hated the idea of leaving Paris defenceless but she had no choice. Would she have to give up Tikki to a temporary weilder? Give up her miraculous entirely?

These weren't things she wanted to think about and she certainly couldn't ask Tikki anytime soon. In fact, she had no idea how she was going to be able to interact with the Kwami.

A tugging at her wrist brought her attention back to her, she barely came back to consciousness in time to grab her bag before she was pulled out of the Limo. A quick look around made her realise that they were out back of the hotel and not at the front.

She raised an eyebrow at that but couldn't voice her confusion before the Blonde heiress continued to pull her by the cuff again.

"Chloé!" Said girl quickly turned on the half Asian girl and poked a hard jab on her chest.

" Not. One. Word. Dupain-Cheng. I don't need you drawing everyone's attention. "

After a brief stare off Chloé turned on her heels and strode towards the back door. She banged her fist on the door and after only a moment of waiting it was opened by an employee.

Jean, if she was right.

"The kitchen has been temporarily emptied and we've managed to keep the path to the elevator clear for now. I suggest you get there with no delay if you wish to not be seen." Chloé gave a nod to the butler and began to walk through the kitchen. Marinette had to scramble to not be bashed against the sides or any appliances and she struggled to not drag Chloé back with her.

The constant tugging of the cuffs was barely enough to keep her mind focused on the task and not have her mind wander to when the last time she had been in the hotels kitchen.

Namely, Lady Wi-Fi.

"Here," Jean draped two separate cloths over each girls wrists , partially concealing the cuffs before handing Chloé a covered serving tray. "Use these to draw people's attention away, should anyone see you."

Chloé gave a sharp nod before almost storming out the kitchen, tray and drag-along in tow.

"Chloé!" Marinette hissed in the other girls ear, trying to not drag attention. "Slow down unless you want me to trip and drag you down with me."

" is that a threat? " Chloé adjusted the tray to her cuffed hand as she pressed the button to the elevator, impatiently tapping her foot.

Marinette only stared at her in annoyance as they waited. Once both were in the elevator, thankfully devoid of other people, neither bothered to look at one another. They did not want to start a fight in an enclosed space while also handcuffed and carrying a tray of food.

They were also lucky to not run into anyone during the short walk between the elevator and Chloé's room but that may have been due to whatever Jean had done.

Marinette had been in chloé's room a good number of times as ladybug but now that there wasn't an ever present danger to deal with she felt like she was actually _in_ her room and not simply existing in the space. And it felt like she was intruding.

In the end both girls ended up sat on the couch, Chloé took the spot right on the end so she could lean on the arm rest and that left Marinette close to the middle.

The blonde had already placed her tray down and lifted the top, revealing the sushi beneath before she turned on her TV and browsed through the channels.

Marinette elected to ignore it all and pulled her phone out of her little bag, she took comfort from Tikki's nubby hands patting her fingers in silent support.

There were multiple missed messages, a missed call from Nino and an invitation to a group Chat.

Seeing as how most of the texts were the class apologising and giving their condolences to her she quickly Loaded up the Chat app.

**Bakery Fashion had joined the Chat.**

**Top Fox:** Mari! You're here and not dead. Please tell me your not dead.

Marinette couldn't help but roll her eyes at Alya's drama but she was also a fraction away from pulling her hair out cause Alya couldn't have made her secret identity any more obvious.

 **DJ Bubbles:** dudette? You with us?

**Bakery Fashion had set their nickname to Chained to the Devil.**

**Chained to the Devil:** I'm still alive... For now. Just got dragged all the way to Chloé's hotel room for the night.

 **Chained to the Devil:** neither of us are happy about it.

 **DJ Bubbles** : So when are the cuffs coming off? Tomorrow?

 **Chained to the** **Devil:** I wish... At best three weeks time.

 **Top Fox:** What!

 **DJ** **Bubbles:** I will plan your funeral for you dudette.

 **Organised Redhead:** I'M SO SORRY!

Marinette stared at the name for a moment as she raised her eyebrow, she scrolled up through the Chat to see what she missed. When she got back down to the bottom there were several messages that had come through.

 **Top Fox:** Nino! Sabrina it's not your fault, it's Chloé's, she put on the cuffs and scared you into throwing the card.

 **DJ Bubbles:** Its either that or a lawyer and a therapist cause there's No way either of them are coming out of this unscathed or traumatised.

 **Organised Redhead:** I didn't want this to happen. I swear.

 **Chained to the Devil:** Its not your fault Sabrina, you didn't want this to happen although I wish you didn't do this Alya, cause now I'm stuck with 'You know who' for almost a month.

 **Top Fox:** Sorry.

"I can see that you know. " Marinette snapped her head to the side, Chloé was half-heartedly scrolling through her phone but her angle made it clear that she could see the string of messages clearly and most likely had been reading for a while.

She glared as she tilted it away from her. "And why are you looking at my phone? I'm not doing it to you."

"You're in my daddy's hotel, in my room and I'm stuck to you. I don't appreciate being talked about behind my back." Chloé flicked her hair back as she huffed.

"And that justifies you invading my privacy?" Chloé only glared at her and Marinette met her with an equal one.

Both had their intense staring contest as Marinette's phone dinged a few times.

She sent a quick message that the 'devil' had spotted her before closing down her phone.

"Anyway, since I am a fabulous host I - unfortunately - have to make sure you're seen to and eat. So as I order food service think of something you want."

For a moment Marinette was content to not eat, her stomach was a big bundle of nerves as it was. But she had a better idea.

"Oh, I know exactly what I want." She brought her hands together, as if she were adoring something. "A nice hot bowl of Marinette Soup with a plate of cookies for a sweet treat afterwards." She crossed her arms as she leaned back with a smug smile.

Just as she predicted Chloé's nose wrinkled up in disgust at the mention of the soup that her Famous Chef uncle had made in this very hotel. The day he had been akumatised into Kung Food. She still didn't forgive Chloé for that.

"Whatever."

* * *

After eating both girls had elected to ignore each other as best they could. Marinette was spending her time scrolling through the ladyblog, mainly the forums that contained the many many pictures of Chat in unflattering situations and even the Memes that people made of them.

Hey, she missed her partner dearly, he was a good friend to her.

Chloé's near quiet grunts pulled her eyes up, the smile that had freely adorn her face fell into a tight lip as she watched Chloé try to rip her jacket out from under the Cuff.

after a moment the heiress gave up with a growl before slamming her palms into her knees. She picked up the phone before placing it to her ear.

"Jean... I need... I need something that will help me get my clothes out from under the cuffs."

...

"No I don't know what'll do that."

...

"Can you just sort something, I refuse to sleep in my day clothes."

...

Marinette's face scrunched up in annoyance. Chloé had a point, they couldn't just stay in their regular attire for the whole time they were stuck in the cuffs.

"Jean I swear if you don't find some way to..." Marinette plucked the receiver from Chloé's hand, ignoring her undignified 'hey' as she pushed her away from her.

"Hi it's Marinette, can you send up a sewing kit as soon as possible please?"

...

"Thanks Jean, see you soon."

Chloé glared at her as she handed the receiver back to her, the heiress slammed it down where it belonged before rounding onto her.

" What do you think your doing Dupain-Cheng? "

Marinette just folded her arms behind her head, half pulling Chloé closer while she smiled knowingly. "Just sorting something. " She mocked Chloé's voice.

It was so worth seeing Chloé's offended pout.

Once Jean had delivered the kit, which frankly was a lot bigger then she was expecting, it has damn near everything she would need in her lifetime.

\- Damn rich people -

She pulled out the thread remover before holding it up to Chloé. "This little tool is going to solve your problems."

" How? "

"I'll show you."

Slowly Marinette worked on removing the thread that connected the sleeve and shoulder on her cuffed hand. A process that took fifteen minutes due to having only one hand, once done she slowly pulled the sleeve through the Cuff before depositing the fabric neatly onto the table.

She's didn't stop there though, she did the same for down the right side of the jacket and once she was done she was able to slip of off her left side easily.

"Ta-Da. Now all we have to do it the same to the shirts and we'll be able to change in No time ."

" If you think for a second in gonna let you tear my Clothes to shreds then you're dead wrong. "

She smirked. "Then keep wearing those for the next three weeks then, it's not my problem."

She's took a great deal of satisfaction from hearing her groan in annoyance .

**Author's Note:**

> Short for now as I just wanted to beginning done soon, it's also late so I need to stop anyway.
> 
> Can't make promises as to when the next chapter will be out but I'll try to get around to it.


End file.
